Moving on
by Shes.So.Wasted.Going.Insane
Summary: Leah is on her recovery of getting over sam. This is her life as she meets new people and eventually fall in love. Post Breaking dawn.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I am Leah Clearwater. The first known lady werewolf or shape shifter known for the La push pack. I am described as beautiful in an exotic way when in human form. I have perfect copper skin, glistening black hair, and eyelashes like feather dusters. I stand at 5'11 and have short hair. When in wolf form I am the smallest out of the pack but I am the fastest. I am also Grey.

I was mean but only because I did have a broken heart. Before I was a wolf I was with Sam Uley. We were described as High school sweethearts. When Sam turned into a wolf he was away for 2 weeks. When he returned People thought he was up to no good but I stuck by him but I was frustrated by the secrets I knew he was keeping from me. One day my cousin Emily came from the Makah reservation to visit me and I introduced her to Sam. Sam imprinted on Emily, forcing him to break up with me. This broke my heart not only because I loved Sam, but because Emily had always been like a sister to me. When I first turned into a wolf I phased right in front of my father. He knew Seth was going to turn into a werewolf but not me. When he saw me he had a massive heart attack that killed him. Another Subject that was listed on my life list.

Another on my Imaginary list is my Freezing of age has also stopped my menstruation cycle. I do not age. Oh yea how could I forget I was also bitter because not only did I have to watch my Cousin and my ex-boyfriend, when I phased into a wolf I had to Automatically hear and watch what they have done. Plus every other member. This included Sam Uley, Seth Clearwater, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Paul, Jacob Black, Brady, Collin and Me.

* * *

**Hey guys!! **

**This is my first fanfic. I hope you like.**

**Please send me revews!!**

**Love Eb xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Important Note**

**I wanted to get started on the parts of the story they I am inspire by. So I am going to write a summary of the history.**

**

* * *

**

Leah is ment to be 78 but she is frozen in time. All her pack has imprints and they are frozen in time as well. Also Sue and Billy

have stopped aging. Leah is over sam and relativly happy. It starts out with Leah at a new school without her pack. She loves to dance Hip hop, Ballet and contempory. While she is their she meets new people. These people are very poor but she enjoys being with them even know her whole pack and family is multi Millianairs. They ask her if she wants to join their Crew. The crew is called 'The Dragons'. They start sneaking out nearly everynight to dance, skipping school and failing grades. SHe starts somtimes taking drugs and drinking. Leah starts wearing cloths they show her belly and mini shorts when her brothers are not around. Leah does not know how to keep this from her pack until she meets a speacial family.

This family is called the 'Elite' family. This is because they are the strongest, fastest and first werwolves ever to excist. They are about 4000 years old and each have and evil twin. In the good pack is 8 members and in the evil pack is 7. The good pack has more because the youngest evil twin turned good. Leah has met 7 of them. The seven she has met are. Joe. The leader and second strongest. J.Z. The third strongest. He is one of Leahs best friend and he is also Gay. He is married with Kink. Angus and Ariouse are the twins. They love leah like a mother. They are also frozen in time at 6. The others are Ranger and Lucas. This pack knows special tricks. One is were women were wolves can hide things from their pack. This pack also runs a secret civilization for were wolves only. To sybolize you are a meber, you get a tatoo on the side of your rist that say 'WW'.

The more times they sneak out, the closer they all get. Leah becomes best friends with a girl called Amy. She tells Amy everthing skipping the part about her being a were wolf. Leah is now really happy until one night. Even know leah does not get drunk easly she did consume a lot of Alchol. A gang shoots Amy in the chest and Leah in the leg. Leah realizes what is happenimg and kills the gang. She runs home all bloody. Luck her pack is at the bonfire so she does not get notice. They move away.

The pack finds out about Leahs snaking out and what she did at the time and get very angry. They start ignoring her. Leah think their is no reason to love tries to commit sucide and nearly succeded. Lucky Embry jumps of the cliff to save her. They take her to Dr. Cullen. The Vampires are in the area because of Nessie and jacob. No one confronts Leah on this and she gets over it soon and the pack forgive her.

One summer they secide the want to go on a holiday to Europe. Leah has a lot of were wolf alliances that her pack does no about. They are in france and leah meets one. They have a convosation in French and she tells the pack about her knolonge of languages and the alliances. Leah soon hears that a women were wolf is in spain. She meets the girl and they become best friends.

Leah soon meets another girl were wolf in America. The girls are like sisters to each other.

They tell each other everting. All 3 packs become WW and leah starts going on missions to get info from the Bad pack base or home.

* * *

**The next chapter will be an actuall story. This is just the past**

**I hope you like it**

**Eb xoxoxox**


	3. AN

**_AUTHORS NOTE_**

**I am not 100% sure if I want to continue this story! If you think I should Please review! The previouse chapters where just what came into my head randomlly 1 day :)**

**Thank you to all the people that reviewed and added me to their story alerts :). **

**I do have another Leah story it is called 'No turning back'. It is where Leah is turned into a vampire. Check it out!**

**Eb**

**xxx**

**Ps. Sue and Billy and a few other Elders have stopped aging because they had the wolf blood, and one of thw wol bit thme causing thme to bcome immortal.**

**The imprints are all imortal because their is a medice/liqued which can be injected into them, and being and impintee activates the chemicles causing a reaction which is imortality :)**

**I none of this is in the series, but It part of my book, and stephanie myer never implied that imprintees where imortal so I made them like that. Being and idiot she also didnt include a lot of things. Noofense she a crap writer! soz to twilght fanfs but I only like leah in the series plus seth, jacob ETC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note**

**Ok I am definetly not contining this story. I put alot of thouth into this. Thank you to all my reviwers they were very inspiring.**

**Basically what was going to happen is that:**

**_Leah was going to meet a pack, but the thing is this pack was La push enimies. She meets the enimies beta (Dylan), and they fall inlove. They see easchother a fall very deeply. DYlan end upi being murdered but his best friend becasue (they find this out in later chapters) becasue the friend actually impronted on Leah and got jelouse. Leah is ver upset by this and it was 1000000 times worse then when same broke upi with her. When she finally get over dylan, the elite famiies alpha/brother comes into town. Leah falls inlove with him, and coz he is part of the elite family. She gets pregenet. Happy ending :) The End_**

**I love you guys! :)**

**Ebene xxx**

**THE END!**


End file.
